


Red Dress

by peachyymiilk



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyymiilk/pseuds/peachyymiilk
Summary: Master Attendant (MA) throws a ball for their food souls and customers. Red Wine goes in a fancy, red dress.
Relationships: Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> MA's pronouns will be they/them. Sorry if some of the things about my ballrooms/balls are inaccurate, I don't know much about the topic (T﹏T) Please don't mind the bad writing, it's my first time tally writing an actual story.

Steak walked in, tardy. He was supposed to arrive 15 minutes earlier. (Food souls were supposed to help with MA’s customers if they had questions about the food, restaurant, deliveries, etc. Otherwise they could enjoy the ball.) Immediately he was greeted by MA. “Steak! You're late!” They scolded. 

“Sorry, I was having trouble putting on my suit,” he apologized. MA dismissed it, forgiving him. They walked off, leaving Steak alone to find Red Wine. 

As he walked near the food table, he saw an elegant food soul sipping red wine. The elegant food soul had the same pale skin and purple hair as Red Wine, except their hair was in a bun, instead of a ponytail. “That couldn't be him. They're wearing a dress,” Steak thought. 

When Steak reached the food table, he realized that the elegant food soul was indeed Red Wine. “Don’t you know that staring is rude?” Red Wine asked after a long pause. Steak’s shocked face morphed into smirk.

“Excuse my manners. Can I make it up to you by having this dance?” Steak asked, displaying one of the rare moments of him being flirty. Red Wine looked away, and Steak swore he saw a tinge of pink on the other’s face, no matter how much Red Wine denied it. 

“Does a brute like you even know how to?” Red Wine finally sassed back. 

“Well let me prove it to you,” Steak replied, holding his hand and leading him to the dance floor. (Do ballrooms even have dance floors? I don’t know, sorry… Basically the middle of the room where people dance.) 

Red Wine had to admit that Steak was pretty good, and he actually enjoyed it. Both were disappointed when they had to stop, for a customer had called Red Wine over. 

“Ma’am! This is amazing! May I ask what the dish is called?” 

“Ma’am? Oh. He thinks I’m a girl,” Red Wine thought. “Nian gao, sir,” he answered. 

“Oh thank you! Other than the dish, I just think you look gorgeous!”

“Thank you, sir, but-” 

“It's a shame that you have a flat chest, but I'm sure every guy still goes beet red seeing you,” the customer interrupted. “Will you be at the restaurant tomorrow? I'll stop by just to see you. I'm Theo, what's your name?”

“I'm Red Wine, and I'm a male, sir.” This is when Theo exploded, lecturing about how it was wrong to crossdress, and how Red Wine should be ashamed. His yelling caused many to stare, including Steak. 

“Excuse me, is there a problem?” Steak asked, clearly annoyed at Theo. 

“Yes! He is wearing a she’s clothes! Doesn't he know that is plain wrong?!” 

“I think Red looks great. I'm sorry you can't see that, but please leave,” he said, earning a blush from Red Wine. 

“What are you going to do if I don't?” Theo sneered. “Beat me up to defend your weak boyfriend? I don't think you'll be able, you'll have to use your food soul magic!” 

“I won't need to. Red can, and he won't need to use magic. He's perfectly capable of defeating you through a regular sword fight.” This surprised Red Wine, for Steak never had anything good to say about him. 

“I'd like to see him try! Tell your MA that they have lost a customer, and if I ever see Red Wine again, I'll gladly duel him!” Theo smirked, thinking it'll get the both of them in huge trouble. After that, he turned on his heel and was out the door before Steak could open his mouth and answer. 

Both Steak and Red Wine apologized, but MA only said, “Why would you say that? I wouldn't want a snobby, homophobic, transphobic jerk as my customer.” 

“I regret wearing that dress. If I hadn't, there wouldn't be so much trouble tonight. If we ever have another ball, I'll wear a suit,” Red Wine sighed, plopping on his bed. 

“You shouldn't. You were so elegant and beautiful,” Steak mumbled from across the room. 

Red Wine didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he asked, “... Were the things you said true?” Steak nodded. “Thanks… You didn't look bad either,” Red Wine muttered. Steak didn't reply. He just went back to cleaning his swords. 

Next year, Red Wine did wear a dress, a different dress. Steak arrived on time, just when the ball began. The two danced all night, and they were delighted that Theo, or anyone like him, showed up. 

Oh, and Theo did see Red Wine and Steak again. Theo kept his promise, and fought Red Wine. Obviously Red Wine won fair and square. Theo’s tall ego shattered, and he did his best to avoid both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end this... Also Red Wine is taller than Steak. If I remember correctly it was only by an inch though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
